Sonic Lost World: Deadly Six Shorts
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about our favorite villains from Sonic Lost World. Some of them are humorous, while others are a bit graphic and brutal. Rating may change as new chapters come up.
1. The Deadly Idiots

**OK. I **_**know **_**I should be working on and finishing up 'From Bad to Worse', but… I'm so hyped about Sonic Lost World right now. XD I'm not even gonna be able to play the game; I'm just interested in the storyline and most of all… The Deadly Six. X3  
I. Am. In. LOVE with those guys. And I have recently discovered that there is a lack of fanfics about the Deadly Six. I've only seen two, one of which is REALLY weird. ._. So here are a few short stories about the Deadly Six. Each chapter is going to be a story, so basically a bunch o' one-shots.  
****Please keep in mind that these stories are going to vary. ****One might be funny, while the next might be brutal.  
Again, I'm SORRY about ignoring the story I should be working on.  
I know, I'm a terrible person. ;_; **

Zazz and Zomom scrambled up the hill from which they had just come from a couple of hours ago. They had been given a simple task; bring back "that weak little vermin" alive. And of course, they hadn't been successful.  
When they finally reached the top of the hill, they found Zavok facing the opposite direction, arms crossed, looking pissed as ever. He knew that they hadn't brought back the hedgehog, as he didn't hear any sounds of struggling or any cocky remarks.  
He slowly turned around to face the two, and grumbled to himself about how Zazz always messed things up and all Zomom ever did was eat. Mentally sighing to himself, and took a step forward menacingly, stomping the ground to create an air of dominance.  
"I thought I told you two to bring me the hedgehog!"  
Zomom pointed a clawed finger at Zazz.  
"Uh, don't look at me, boss! It was Zazz's fault!"  
Zazz, who wasn't paying attention, eagerly nodded his oblong head with an insane expression.  
"Yeahyeahyeah!... Wait… What?! Are-you-tryna-pin-this-on-me?! Huh? Are ya? ARE YA?!"  
The next thing all three of them know is complete and utter madness. Zazz jumped and rammed into Zomom, sending them both rolling down the hill in a roaring, hissing, and clawing frenzy. Zavok growled to himself and pinched the middle of his face where the bridge of his nose _would _be.  
Of course, this is the moment when Zik decided to show up with his long wooden cane that was taller than he was.  
"Zavok, aren't you going to stop this foolish chaos?"  
Said Zeti simply turned around and walked away, his serpent-like tail curling back and forth like a snake.  
"Leave them be. It makes it easier for me, since I'm not the one tearing them apart."  
Zik sighed as he watched Zavok go. He passed by Zor, who was crouched on the ground and petting his rose, while mumbling to himself.  
Zeena then walked up, looking sassy as ever. She had just come back from following Sonic as he was running through Windy Hill.  
"He's headed for Desert Ruins. And the fatso with the shell is pissed."  
Zik nodded, then jumped up on his staff, and meditated…

**Guys, I know this is stupid. And you're probably really annoyed that I decided to write THIS instead of finishing my other story. Flame me if you want. I deserve it for giving you this crap. ._.**


	2. Zazz's Threat

**So far, I haven't gotten any REALLY bad reviews. Which means I'm not annoying anyone. Which means that I can keep writing these silly one-shots.  
So with that in mind, here's the next one.  
****Give me ideas. ****If you've got an idea for the Deadly Six and think it's hilarious or whatever, LET ME KNOW. I want to write stuff about these guys.**

**This chapter WILL have some graphic stuff.**

Sonic landed on the ground with a heavy thud. He wiped some sweat from his forehead, before smirking cockily at the last few remaining badniks that were mind-controlled by the Deadly Six. He jumped back up just as they released a few lasers and bullets, and homing attacked them with ease, although he was worn from fighting and wall running for the past hour.  
As the last few mechs popped open in colorful explosions, he heard the sound of stomping feet and someone approaching him from behind.  
He turned around quickly to see Zazz, Zor, and Zeena running at him, teeth bared and claws sharpened and ready to tear apart a hedgehog, preferably a blue one.  
He grinned cockily once again, and although he didn't show it, he was extremely tired and didn't have enough strength left to fight them both. He cracked his knuckles in fake confidence.  
"Come back for more, Zazz?"  
The pink Zeti grinned insanely and let his long narrow tongue hang out of his mouth.  
"Shut your mouth, you stupid blue rat! Or I'll take my time skinning you alive!"  
Zeena examined her claws as she flipped her hair back, but ignored Zazz's remark. Zor did the same.  
Sonic was about to respond when he saw a large shadow come over him, and it seemed to be getting bigger. Which meant whatever was falling was getting closer.  
He dashed out of the way to avoid Zomom, who had jumped down in an attempt to land on Sonic. Dashing out of the way, however, is just what the other three had wanted him to do.  
They instantly grabbed his arms and pulled him to the ground, to which Sonic grunted as the air was forced out of him. He was about to use his legs to kick them off, but Zomom held his legs down and made sure that he wouldn't be able to escape. With Zor and Zeena holding onto his arms and Zomom holding down his legs, it was nearly impossible to move.  
Zazz was the only one who wasn't holding him down. Instead, he was laughing insanely to himself, hands shaking with the lust to kill. He crouched down over the squirming blue hedgehog, and placed a clawed finger on Sonic's exposed stomach.  
The blue hedgehog immediately stopped his squirming, realizing that Zazz was really going to carry out the threat of skinning him alive. Before he could say anything, the pink Zeti sliced open Sonic's stomach in one quick motion.  
Sonic screamed as he twisted and turned in blind pain, trying to get loose from the tight grips that held him down. Zazz shoved his claws underneath the hedgehog's skin that was now ripped open, and pulled outwards, making the wound even bigger.  
Again, Sonic screamed, his cries of pain echoing throughout the Desert Ruins. Blood ran thinly down his sides and onto the hot, sandy ground. He opened his eyes and was nearly blinded by the bright, simmering sun. He couldn't make out the figures above him clearly, as his sight was beginning to become blurry, and all he could see were the silhouettes of the four Zeti. He felt tears begin to form on the edges of his eyes as Zazz began to actually tear off his skin. He seemed to be enjoying every second of skinning him alive. He was grinning like a maniac who had just escaped an asylum, and Sonic almost puked as he saw Zazz eating a piece of his skin, licking the sides of his mouth to get some of the blood off his face.  
The other Zeti didn't seem fazed at all by the violent and disgusting behavior that Zazz was displaying. They acted as if they were used to it, like it was an everyday thing to see their fellow Deadly Six member eating another's skin.  
After what seemed like an eternity, and after every inch of skin on Sonic's body had been either eaten or torn apart, they finally let go of his arms and legs. Then they laughed, kicked him once just to make the pain hurt even more, and left him in the desert to die.  
Sonic felt his tears burning his raw face, and the last thing he saw before he passed out was a large figure with a mustache looking down at him with a little bit of sympathy and pure disgust. 


	3. Zor's Rose

**LOL, I'm on a roll. XD ?  
OK, before I go on with this next one-shot, GUYS. Ideas. **_**Real **_**ideas. I'm serious when I said I wanted ideas. Please keep it within the Sonic Lost World characters. Please. I will ignore your idea if it makes no sense or it doesn't include ONLY Lost World Characters.  
Sorry to anyone I offended. **

Blue on yellow eyes slightly opened, and the sounds of the jungle slowly began to flood into his ears again. The nearby waterfall grew louder as he became more alert, and the humidity and dampness of his surroundings began to become more prominent.  
He took in the small area he was currently sitting in, and took note of the dim lighting and dark atmosphere created from the canopy of trees above.

Zor was sitting on a tree branch, high above a small river that came from a nearby waterfall. It was actually sort of relaxing, and slightly calming.  
It was _definitely _a refreshing thought to finally be alone and in peace after hours with Zazz of all Zeti. He was a crazy Zeti, that one. Never seemed to stop moving or screaming. He found his own twisted peace of mind by recklessly destroying things.

Taking his mind off of his fellow Deadly Six member, Zor shifted in his position to relieve some of the pain in his back. He was sent to Silent Forest to see if the hedgehog would run by, then intercept him and attempt to kill him. That _was _the plan.  
Until the sounds of the jungle and the calming noises of the waterfall lulled him into a pleasant sleep. His back was hurting not because of age, but because of the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. The fact that he had a terrible slouch didn't help, either.

He then looked over at his left hand, and opened it slightly.  
It was still there.  
He sighed mentally, happy that nothing had happened to it while he had slept.

That rose.  
Such a beautiful thing.  
The other members of his gang had always wondered why he carried around that rose. He never said much in response; usually just a little grunt to acknowledge that he had heard their question, but refused to answer it. They usually never asked again after that.

Truth be told, even _he _didn't know why he carried around that rose all the time. Was it because he valued its beauty and how it was a part of nature? Or because it resembled life, with its wonderful colors and lovely scent, but with thorns that were always ever-present?  
He really had no idea.

_So why did he care so much for it?  
_He recalled a time when Zazz thought it would be funny to attempt to steal his rose just to piss him off. The attempt did NOT end well. Zor had scratched up Zazz so badly, he wasn't able to run for a week for fear of ripping open the deep wounds again. He did pay for the wounds he caused to Zazz, however. A good beating from Zavok had done the trick; Zazz decided it was best to leave Zor and his rose alone, and Zor swore he wouldn't hurt Zazz like that again.

The purple and white Zeti held up the rose a little so he could observe it and enjoy its beauty. But just as he touched the stem, his hand retreated quickly back in slight pain and shock.  
He had accidentally poked himself with one of the thorns.

Suddenly, a realization struck him.  
_The rose.  
_He didn't treasure the rose because of its beauty, or its connection to life, or for any other reason except for one.  
The rose symbolized _him_.  
One the exterior, it's a peaceful flower, with many layers and lovely colors. But if you go deep into its core, you'll find that every rose has its secrets.  
_Especially this one.  
_  
The rose symbolized his past, which he would never reveal to anyone.

**Yep. Just a little one-shot that sort of digs into Zor's personality. Well, from my assumption, at least. XD Who knows? Maybe that rose is vital in using his powers.  
****Ideas please! And keep it within the Sonic Lost World characters and universe.  
****'Kay, thanks. **


	4. Lost Hex

**Hello guys. =) Sorry for a bit of the wait. This is yet another Zor story, and it's sorta my take on why the Zeti are even up on Lost Hex. On a side note, Zor is probably the most merciful of the Deadly Six.  
By the way, there's a line in this short that comes from the Disney movie, Wreck-It-Ralph. That line belongs to Disney.  
Hope you like it.**

Sonic struggled with all of his might, but the ropes that held him down were somehow reinforced, and wouldn't snap or tear out of the ground. For once, ever since he had crash-landed with Tails on Lost Hex, Sonic the Hedgehog was literally trapped.  
He had been running through Windy Hill when he had tripped on a root that had been intentionally placed there for that specific reason, and his fall had set off the trap. Ropes had come out of nowhere and had pulled him to the ground, covering the crucial parts of his body. He couldn't move his arms or legs, and even his head was slightly restrained by a thick rope going across his neck; tight enough to hold it down, but loose enough to let him breath.  
He had been stuck there for at least twenty minutes, and was now pretty surprised that no one had been keeping watch over the trap.  
It must be his lucky day.

When he finally _did _hear something, it wasn't evil cackling coming from Zazz, or the cracking of knuckles coming from Zavok. It was the calm and steady sound of someone approaching. The next thing he saw was the upside-down head of Zor.  
Said Zeti looked down at him, rose in hand like always. Sonic was expecting him to lash out at his face and start clawing him to pieces.  
The only thing keeping him from actually believing that would happen was the look on Zor's face.  
It wasn't one of anger or one that clearly said he wanted to kill. He expression was more curious than anything else.  
Deep down inside, Zor only wanted answers as to why people keep invading their home. But his team mates thought it would be more fun to chase them away instead of asking them why that had come.  
But now he had one of the many "intruders" here, right where he wanted, immobile, and _definitely _not going anywhere.

"… Why are you here?"  
Sonic was confused at the sudden question.  
"Wh… Huh?"  
Zor's grip around his rose tightened for unknown reasons.  
"Lost Hex. Why have you come?"  
Sonic shrugged—the best he could, at least; the ropes that held him down made it hard to even shrug.  
"To stop another one of Eggman's evil plans. Y' know… dude with the shell? Fatter than anything?"  
Zor nodded, but didn't understand why this 'Eggman' fellow had come here.  
"Why is the fat man here?"  
Sonic chuckled at Zor's question.  
"I guess to take over your planet. He tries to take over my home world, too."  
Zor shook his head in confusion.  
"Why would he try to do such a thing? … This world is the only place we can live."  
Sonic suddenly realized something that he should have realized a long time ago. The Deadly Six are only trying to protect their home planet. They aren't vicious or evil by nature; they're just afraid. Their world was slowly and literally falling to pieces. The only way to get people to leave them alone is to make others believe they are malicious. But if they were so afraid of being attacked, then why not just live down on Mobius? It didn't make any sense.  
"… If you're afraid, then why do you stick around here? Why not just leave? This world is already falling apart."  
Zor held his rose closer to himself.  
"… You really don't know anything about us, do you?"  
There was a pause for dramatic purposes.  
"Zeti can't leave Lost Hex. We're adapted to the high air pressure. The air pressure where you and your people live is too low for our bodies to handle."  
Sonic felt sympathy for Zor and the rest of his comrades. They were simply trying to protect what little of their planet was left.

He suddenly jerked at the feeling of something sharp touching his arm. He looked down at said limb and saw a sharp claw sliding underneath the rope that held his arm down.  
The rope suddenly snapped from the sharp edge of Zor's claw, and his arm was free.  
"…Wha…?"  
The Zeti did the same with his other limbs, and finally Sonic was free. He sat up.  
"…Thanks?"  
Zor nodded.  
"You don't mean any harm… do you?"  
The question was more of a statement than anything else. Sonic winked, and stood up.  
"Nope. Just trying to save this world from Eggman."  
Then he ran off, leaving Zor behind to watch him leave in a blue streak through the hills.

_…You and I are very alike…_


End file.
